The Freshman, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 * Outfit 1 (Grey & green Hartfeld ringer) * Outfit 2 (Red with white polka dots halter dress) * Outfit 3 (Blue button down with black moto jacket) Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices again until you have a look you like. Choice 5 Fill-in-the-blank option * Choose your name. Chapter One: New Leaves Choices Choice 1 * Kaitlyn (Relationship Improved with Kaitlyn) * Chris (Relationship Improved with Chris) * James (Relationship Improved with James) * Nobody Choice 2 (James Path) * I wouldn't miss it for the world! (��12) (Relationship Improved with James) * I've got a lot of unpacking to do. (No effect) Choice 2 (Kaitlyn Path) * You told your dad all about us, then? (Relationship Improved with Kaitlyn) * What comes next for you? Choice 3 (Kaitlyn Path) * A haunted hill? I've got to see this! (��12) * I've still got a lot of unpacking to do. (No effect) Choice 2 (Chris/Single Path) or 3 (James Path) This choice will only appear if you are not dating Kaitlyn * Have any girls caught your eye yet? (No effect) * What comes next for you? Choice 3 (Chris/Single Path) or 4 (Kaitlyn/James Path) * Amazing! (No effect) * A little unrealistic. Choice 4 (Chris/Single Path) or 5 (Kaitlyn/James Path) * Kenna (You agree with Abbie and Tyler) * Rose * Sei Choice 5 (Chris/Single Path) or 6 (Kaitlyn/James Path) * Hartfled University! ("School Spirit" Go Knight!) * The six of us! ("Raise a Glass") * Young love! ("Hopeless Romantic") Choice 6 (Chris or Single Path) or 7 (Kaitlyn or James Path) * We're all here for you. * Don't waste your quarter worrying. Choice 7(Chris/Single Path) or 8 (Kaitlyn/James Path) * Poker * Mafia (No effect) Choice 8 (Chris Path) * I'd love to go (��12) (Relationship improved with Chris) * I've got some unpacking to do. (No effect) Choice 8 or 9 depends on Tyler's and Abbie's relationship from Book 1 and Book 2 Choice 8A (Single Path) or 9A (Chris/Kaitlyn/James Path) * Tyler? (No effect) * That generous glass of wine you had? Choice 8B (Single Path) or 9B (Chris/Kaitlyn/James Path) *Maybe it was because it's something you share. *I think you're overthinking this. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris Path) * Yes! I love kites! * No, I haven't Diamond Choice 2 (Chris Path) * What is he like? * You don't talk about him much. Relationship improved with Chris Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn Path) * Lonely. * Peaceful. Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn Path) * Spooky. * Romantic. There will be a short scene if Logan and Madison are a couple. Relationship Improved with Kaitlyn Diamond Choice 1 (James Path) * I'm basically an expert. (No effect) * Not much. Relationship Improved with James Diamond Choice 2 (James Path) * That is so cute! (No effect) * This is awkward... I'm actually of MC's twin brother in disguise! Choice 9 (Single Path) or 10 (Chris/Kaitlyn/James Path) * That's not nearly enough time! (No effect) * That's easy! I'll just kill everyone off! Chapter Two: A Place to Belong Choices Choice 1 * It would be a great opportunity! (No effect) * It seems kind of dicey. (No effect) Choice 2 (If dating James) * Of course. * I'm not sure. Choice 2 (If dating Kaitlyn) * It was fine. * It was awful. * I actually haven't come out yet.'' ("Take your time")'' Choice 3 (If you're dating Kaitlyn, and you chose the third option) * I'm not ready * I don't see the purpose * I don't know if i'm gay Choice 3 (If dating James or Chris) * I thought that things were starting to get better for gay people nowadays! * It really sucks that people can be so rude. Choice 4 * A rogue. (No effect) * A fighter. (Edgar says he wished you picked something else) * An illusionist. (Edgar and Leila are shocked) Choice 5 Fill-in-the-blank option * Choose your character's name. (Laira is the default) Choice 6 * Fight! * Run! Either choice, your D&D character dies Choice 7 This is a timed choice! * Chasse! * Kick step! * Backstep! Choice 8 This is a timed choice! * Rand! * Chasse! * Pirouette! Choice 9 This is a timed choice! * Pirouette! * Macarena! * Box Step! Slow Down, Ginger Rogers if you do all three correctly. Choice 10 * Yeah, I do. And I say we have a dance-off to prove it. (20 ��) * I don't. But I still think you're being unnecessarily nasty. Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice! * Left! * Right! Diamond Choice 2 * Do the Single Ladies dance! * Do the Moonwalk! * Do the Gangnam Style dance! After victory, the message that will go on Becca's Twitter feed is: So much kudos to "Your Character Name", the queen of dance. I am in awe of her skills. Choice 11 * Beautiful! (No effect) * So ugly! Choice 12 * Even I've heard of them!'' ("Too Obscure," Kaitlyn and Natasha know you're lying)'' * I can't say I've ever listened to them. (No effect) Chapter Three: New Kid on the Block Choices Choice 1 * It's hard not to notice him. (No effect) * I don't think he's that attractive. * He's clearly looking at me. (No effect) Choice 2 * Chris is stuck with you again. (No effect) * You weren't somehow involved. * You're even still at Hartfeld. (No effect) Choice 3 * How'd that work out for you in the election? (No effect) * Whatever, Sebastian. (No effect) Choice 4 * Thanks, I guess. (No effect) * I could have handled that. (No effect) * Zig, huh? Choice 5 * Let me help you with that. (18��) * Get some ice for that... Diamond Choice 5.1 * I did what I had to do. * It was a pretty low moment for me. * I'm never afraid to get my hands dirty. Diamond Choice 5.2 * I won't lie, I'm kind of into it. * Not falling for it, sorry. Choice 6 * Totally in! ("Pitting In") * Gonna pass to. ("Safety First") Choice 7 * You've got this! (No effect) * You don't have to do this. Chapter Four: Budgetary Concerns Choices Choice 1 * Sebastian hasn’t ever been able to stop you before. (No effect) * The other officers will support you. (No effect) Choice 2 * This program would benefit everyone. (No effect) * Sebastian is just being bitter. (No effect) * There is a way to compromise here. (No effect) Choice 3 * The motion hasn't been shot down yet. (No effect) * It's only because you care so much. (No effect) Choice 4 * You're holding up the line! ("Caffeine Crusader") * Get away from my boyfriend! (Relationship improved with Zig) (Relationship damaged with the person you're dating, if you are) * Your lipstick is smudged! (Melt Down) "Flying High" when Zig puts up the flyer. Choice 5 * What if I told you Madison was going to be there? * This is a chance to show your boss you can take initiative. ⬅ Correct ("Friend of the Library") Choice 6 * Punk show. ⬅ Correct ("Unexpected Allies") * Student council fundraiser Choice 7 (Dating Chris) * I think you've been doing great so far. (No effect) * Well, you're only committed for a year (No effect) Choice 8 (Dating Chris) * Yes, Please! (Costs 18��) (Relationship improved with Chris) * We should finish up (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Dating Chris) * Let's do it right here! ("Public Hookup") * I think this massage is doing the trick (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Dating Chris) (If you chose the first answer) * I'm not scared. (No effect) * I can always hide under a chair. (No effect) Choice 7 (Dating Kaitlyn) * Pizza? (No effect) * A nearby guitarist serenading us with mournful love songs? (No effect) Choice 8 (Dating Kaitlyn) * That sounds risky, I like it. (Costs 18��) (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * Maybe some other time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Dating Kaitlyn) * I love it. ("Public Hookup") * I'd rather stick to kissing. (No effect) Choice 7 (Dating James) * It's so peaceful here. (No effect) * This place brings back a lot of good memories (No effect) Choice 8 (Dating James) * Let's do it center stage! (Costs 18��) (Relationship improved with James) * I don't think so (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Dating James) * A costume change. ("Public Hookup") * A kissing scene. (No effect) If you're not dating anyone, choices 7 and 8 won't appear. Choice 9 * Read it (Path A) * Pretend I didn't see it (Path B) ("No Peeking," relationship improved with James) Choice 10 (Path A) * Did read it ("Honesty is the Best Policy," relationship improved with James) * Didn't read it ("Liar") (No effect) Choice 10 (Path B) Relationship improved with James Choice 11 * I can! (No effect) * It's kind of hard to imagine (No effect) Choice 12 (Dating James) * Don't stay just because of me. (No effect) * I don't want you to go. (No effect) Choice 13 *Be sure to remember me when you accept your Grammy! (No effect) *But don't you think you're rushing into this? (No effect) Chapter Five: Bad Reputation Choices Choice 1 * Why don't we give you a punk makeover, then? (25��) * It doesn't matter what you look like! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * You tell me. It's your look, after all. (No effect) * You can pull off anything (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You look incredible! (No effect) * That outfit is, uh, something else (No effect) Choice 2 * I'd like to do something in the humanities. ("Oh, the Humanity!") * Something in STEM would be interesting. ("Tech Wiz") * I don't really know yet! ("Undeclared") Choice 3 * I'll bet they're just misunderstood. (No effect) * This crowd looks pretty intimidating. (No effect) Choice 4 (If you got Becca to come to the show) * But we're the ones who invited you in the first place! (No effect) * Whatever. Hope you're having fun. (No effect) Choice 5 (If you're single and helped Zig in the last chapter) * I was hoping I'd run into you too. (Relationship improved with Zig) * How's your night been so far? ("Deflector") (No effect) Choice 6 (If you got Tripp to come to the show) * How do you even rack up that much in fines? (No effect) * Do you think you could take care of some of my fees? Choice 7 * How long have you been playing together? (No effect) *What are your majors? (No effect) Choice 8 * You guys are being really rude! (No effect) * Tyler and Abbie are cool once you get to know them.(No effect) Choice 9 * Yeah, as far as I know. ("Cupid," Amara and Darren's relationship is improved) * Why should I tell you? (No effect) Choice 10 * Their music is amazing! (No effect) * This isn't really my cup of tea. (No effect) Choice 11 * You're amazing! (No effect) * I'm so proud to be your friend! (Only if you aren't dating Kaitlyn) (No effect) * Kiss me! (Only if you're dating Kaitlyn or single) (No effect) * I love you! (Only if you're dating Kaitlyn) (No effect) Chapter Six: A Kappa Birthday choices Choice 1 * Wants to invite you to visit him in Peru? (No effect) * Needs you to check up on his apartment? (No effect) * Okay, yeah, it sounds like he's going to dump you. (No effect) Choice 2 * Are you homesick? (No effect) * Did something happen to you? (No effect) Choice 3 * How about I help you plan the perfect Skype date? (16��) * The time apart will help you grow (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Yes, and we made it work. (No effect) * Yes, and it was awful. (No effect) * No, but I have had a long-distance friendship. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Fun. (No effect) * Exhausting. (No effect) Choice 4 * Galaxy Dress (25��) * Little Black Dress Choice 5 * Are you gonna tell me what happened? (No effect) * You talked to me first. (Relationship improved with Becca) Choice 6 * Get into the spirit of the party. (No effect) * Be yourself (Amara and Darren Relationship improved) Choice 7 * Embracing your inner sorority sister. (No effect) * Checking out the girls. (No effect) Choice 8 * I've played it once. (No effect) * I actually played a ton back in high school. (No effect) * Never played. (No effect) Choice 9 * During that game of Truth or Dare with the Kappa girls. (No effect) * Last quarter during the play. (No effect) * Back in high school. (No effect) only if you don't date Kaitlyn Choice 10 * Broken a bone. (No effect) * Gotten a tattoo. (No effect) * Been a star quarterback. (Only if you Date Chris) (No effect) * Joined a punk band. (Only if you Date Kaitlyn) (no effect) * Told my parents I was engaged. (Only if you date James) (No effect) * Gotten a speeding ticket. (Only if you don't date anyone) (No effect) Chapter Seven: Rebel With a Cause Choices Choice 1 * So what happened to the guy? (No effect) * But it was self-defense! (No effect) Choice 2 * He scares me a little. (No effect) * I think he deserves a chance. (No effect) * I don't really know what to make of him. (No effect) Choice 3 Path A (Kaitlyn) * Don't worry about it. (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * I've really been missing you. (No effect) Choice 3 Path B (James) * I hope it goes well! (Relationship improved with James) * I thought we'd get to spend some time together tonight. (No effect) Choice 3 Path C (Chris); Path D (No One) * I'm really glad you're hanging out with us. (No effect) * You must feel like a fish out of water. (No effect) Choice 4 Patch C (Chris) * I've been patient enough. (No effect) * I understand. (Relationship improved with Chris) Choice 5 * You're absolutely right. (No effect) * I'm not so sure. (No effect) * I'm getting frustrated. (No effect) Choice 6 * Really sketchy. (No effect) * Really cool. (Relationship improved with Zig) Choice 7 * I don't agree with that. (No effect) * I understand where you're coming from, but there's got to be another way. (No effect) * You're absolutely right. (No effect) Choice 8 * I'm a pool pro. (No effect) * I'm kind of a noob. (No effect) Choice 9 * Get a little closer. (Path A if you're dating someone) (Path B if you aren't) * I could use a little space. (No effect) Choice 10 Path A * Yeah, I am. (Moral Compass) (Relationship decreased with Zig) * No, I'm not. (Playing with fire) Choice 11 Path A (If you picked the second option) *I like private. (17��) (Relationship decreased with Zig) * I'd rather get back to pool. (No effect) Choice 10 Path B * I like private. (17��) * I'd rather get back to pool. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 Path B * To infinity and beyond. (Relationship improved with Zig) * Only as far as kissing. (Relationship improved with Zig) Chapter Eight: Misadventures in Babysitting Choices Choice 1 * How'd you meet Charles? (No effect) * Are you looking forward to your date? (No effect) * How long has it been since your last date? (No effect) Choice 2 * Be yourself! (No effect) * Be interesting! (No effect) * Show a little skin! (No effect) Choice 3 Path A (Chris) * I have no idea what I'm doing. (No effect) * Why do you think I called you? (No effect) * I'm great with babies! (No effect) Choice 3 Path B; Path E (Kaitlyn) * I've had a lot of experience. (No effect) * I'm winging it. (No effect) * I'm really not that good. (No effect) Choice 3 Path C (James) * She knows I need the cash. (No effect) * She wanted a feminine touch. (No effect) * She likes me more than you. (No effect) Choice 3 Path D (Zig) * A last resort. (No effect) * A volunteer. (No effect) * Pretty good at this usually! (No effect) if you don't date anyone and Hooked up with Zig, you will take Path D, if you don't date anyone and didn't hook up with him, you'll get Path E' Choice 4 * Maybe I can help you out. (18��) * I'm sorry to hear that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * She was probably bored because she doesn't like sports. (No effect) * She might have felt a little left out with your friends. (No effect) * Maybe she was just exhausted after Madison's party. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * A tech exhibit. * A museum. * A comedy show. either of those options you get Amara and Darren Relationship improved Diamond Choice 3 * Forget she's a girl. (No effect) * Use that charm. (No effect) * Let your eyes do the talking. (No effect) Choice 5 Path A (Chris) * Clearly you have greater priorities in your life. (No effect) * I'm having a hard time. (No effect) if you kissed Zig in the last chapter you character will confess it to Chris and you will get your relationship with Chris decreased Choice 6 Path A (Chris) * I want to make things work with you. (Relationship improved with Chris) (On the ropes) * I can't do this anymore. (Time out) (You break up with Chris) Choice 7 Path A (Chris) * I love you too. (Relationship improved with Chris) * I'm not ready yet. (No effect) Only appears if you didn't break up and didn't say I love you last book. Choice 5 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I feel like they're more important to you than I am. (No effect) * I'm trying to be supportive, but I'm at a loss... (No effect) if you kissed Zig in the last chapter you character will confess it to Kaitlyn and you will get your relationship with Kaitlyn decreased Choice 6 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I really want to try to make things work. (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * I don't think I can do this anymore. (Love will tear us apart) (you break up with Kaitlyn) Choice 7 Path B (Kaitlyn) * I love you too. (Relationship improved with Kaitlyn) * I'm not ready yet. (No effect) Only appears if you didn't break up and didn't say I love you last book. Choice 5 Path E (Kaitlyn) * You two would make a cute couple. (No effect) * You should get to know her a little better first. (No effect) Choice 6 Path E (Kaitlyn) * You need to seriously apologize to Abbie. (No effect) * You need to talk to the band. (No effect) Choice 5 Path C (James) * So, what, I'm making this up? (No effect) * That may be so, but it still feels that way. (No effect) if you kissed Zig in the last chapter you character will confess it to James and you will get your relationship with James decreased Choice 6 Path C (James) * We can try. (Relationship improved with James) * I don't think we can. (To be or not To be) (you break up with James) Choice 7 Path C (James) * You, too! (Relationship improved with James) * Lamp. (No effect) Choice 5 Path D (Zig) * I really wanted hang out again. (Relationship improved with Zig) * My friends have all been kind of MIA lately (No effect) Choice 6 Path D (Zig) * Invest in yourself! (No effect) * Find a hobby! (No effect) * Take a spa day! (No effect) Choice 7 Path D (Zig) * Kissing me? (No effect) * Playing a round of blackjack? (No effect) Choice 8 Path D (Zig) * how about a cup of coffee? (No effect) * Best of ten. (No effect) only if you picked the blackjack Chapter Nine: Until We Meet Again Choices TBD Chapter Ten: Caught in the Middle Choices Choice 1 * Things have been really hard * I'm alright Choice 2 *Have you and Kaitlyn talked? *Those girls aren't worth it Choice 3 *I'd love to go (16��) *I'm too tired right now Diamond Choice 1 *You really are an expert! *Too scared to aim for the 100? Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice *The 20 point hole! *The 40 point hole! *The 50 point hole! (+50) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice *The 100 point hole! (+100) *The 30 point hole! *The 40 point hole! Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice *The 50 point hole! *The 100 point hole! (Hubris) *The 40 point hole! Skee Ball Champion Diamond Choice 5 *The Notepad (10 tickets) *The Toy Soldier (30 tickets) *The Swan Floatie (100 tickets) Diamond Choice 6 *How was it? *Am I the first person you've told? *What too you so long? Diamond Choice 7 *Use protection! *Lock the door! *Keep the noise down! Choice 4 *Where are you getting the money for this? *What about kids who don't have criminal records? *Have I mentioned you're my hero? Choice 5 *Makes a good point *Was out of line Choice 6 *Yelling and storming out was uncalled for *Please give Chris and Arjun another chance Choice 7 *I care about you *Chris and Arjun clearly care *Don't you care about the other people this could help? Choice 8 *Hug back *Pull away Choice 9 *But you need to calm down *But that's one of the things we're here to talk about Choice 10 *Kaitlyn, you aren't listening to Abbie *Abbie, you're being unreasonable *You both need to calm down Chapter Eleven: Rock 'n' Roll Hartfeld Choices Choice 1 * Good * Falling to pieces Choice 2 *Carriage chase *High noon showdown *Yo Mama Battle Choice 3 *How's this for a deadline? *I get it Choice 4 *Take it out in Chris *Crash the student council meeting Choice 5 *I came to support you *I'm just taking a walk *Do you really not know? Choice 6 *Useless *Pissed off *Not myself Choice 7 *You might have a point (25��) *I'm good as is Choice 8 *Of course she does! *Be the bigger person *You need to let it go Choice 9 *I guess another time... *I'm really not surprised Choice 10 *Sorry isn't good enough *Goodbye, Chris Choice 11 *Fancy meeting you here *Are you stalking me? Choice 12 *Game! *Good here Chapter Twelve: Flirting with Disaster Choices Choice 1 * It was an accident! * This isn't my fault! Choice 2 *Maybe you're right *I only get so involved because I care! Choice 3 *Good intentions won't fix this *That's total bull Choice 4 *Punching out Sebastian *Hitting on me every chance you get? *Assuming the worst about my friends? Choice 5 *It's none of your business *Just a whole lot of BS Choice 6 *Not even you deserve that *Is there anything I can do? *Relationship Improved with Becca Choice 7 *I meant it when I said you can talk to me(30��) *I hope it all works out Choice 8 *It's been bothering me too *I hope you're here to apologize Choice 9 *I could use some writing tips *Do you have any advice for all this drama? *Come back to Hartfeld! Choice 10 *Tell James what you're up to! *Come to California and stop you myself! *Report you to the Screen Actors Guild! Chapter Thirteen: California Dreaming Choices Choice 1 * Great too (No effect) * Like a hipster (No effect) Choice 2 *I've never met any movie stars before! (No effect) *You two have some big shoes to fill (No effect) Choice 3 *Why not? I'll help you out!(19��) *I'm just here to see my friend. Sorry In the Biz Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice *Left! *Right! Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice *90 degrees! *360 degrees! *180 degrees! Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice *Catapults! *Castle! *Tents! Star Material Choice 4 *Worried about you (No effect) *Having a pretty tough time with everything (No effect) Choice 5 *I know what I heard (No effect) *Just promise you'll be careful (No effect) Choice 6 *I'd never pass up a cute bikini (25��) *I don't like swimming that much anyway (No effect) Sea You Later Shore Thing Choice 7 *I love it! (No effect) *That sounds... really boring (No effect) Choice 8 *That palm tree! (No effect) *That rock cluster! (No effect) Choice 9 *In that tide pool (No effect) *Under that shack (No effect) Choice 10 *That sand dune? (No effect) *That driftwood? (If you chose this option you will find a dubloon.) Landlubber Choice 11 *This movie is sidetracking your artistic goals (No effect) *It seems like you're a little unhappy (No effect) Choice 12 *That doesn't make her actions okay! (No effect) *Do you even trust me at all? (No effect) Chapter Fourteen: Karma Chameleon Choices Choice 1 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look Relationship Improved Tyler and Abbie (if opted to be an extra in previous chapter) Choice 2 *I need to talk to Chris for a minute *Did you really just play games all day? Choice 3 *It's good to see you, too *Fine... Anything else? *I wish I could say the same Choice 4 *I forgive you *But it's going to take some work *But I think we should break up Choice 5 *We all were *And with good reason! Choice 6 *And I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt *But I'm not happy with you either Choice 7 *Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally <-Correct *Purple eggplants make dogs act sad *Punk expertsmight don artificial skins Choice 8 *Things that remind you of their names <- Correct *Gases that are more regal than other gases *Uh... Noble gases Choice 9 *I have something that might help you!(17��) *All you can do is try Choice 10 *But soft, what light through yonder window breaks! *To be or not to be! <-Correct *Get thee to a nunnery! Choice 11 *CAFE! *COFFEE! *FACE! <-Correct Choice 12 *A steaming cup of forgiveness? *An apology? *Six double-shot lattes, please? Choice 13 *Brandon will feel guilty! *You'll totally miss out! *I'm not going either! Choice 14 *Got you more coffee? *Splashed some cold water on you? *Did a cheer? Choice 15 *School is important! *This is all your fault! Choice 16 *You have no power here *Looks like you're outnumbered *Can you leave now? Choice 17 *I'm glad to hear that! *Good for you Chapter Fifteen: Take a Chance on Me Choices Choice 1 * You can handle this on your own * This is just one setback Choice 2 *You can get a word in with Dean Stafford (16��) *You'll do just fine on your own (Clammed Up) Choice 3 *I'm going to say something *You should say something (Stayed in Your Lane) Choice 4 *Prove Sebastian wrong! *We're not pitying you! Choice 5 *What was it like in juvie? *How has your life changed since juvie? Choice 6 *You're not getting to us *I'm tired of your crap *Watch your back Choice 7 *I knew you'd come through *Does this mean no more running away? Choice 8 *Yes *I don't know... *No Choice 9 *Great! *Just a little nervous Choice 10 *Chris *Zig *Me! Choice 11 Choose outfit for the dance *Dress 1(25��) *Dress 2(20��) *Dress 3 (Simple and Sweet) Chapter Sixteen: Never Gonna Give You Up Choices Choice 1 *I didn't think you would come back *Did something happen? Choice 2 *I'm just glad you're home! *Honestly, I'm still a little upset Choice 3 *Events happening around campus *Media reviews *Juicy gossip Choice 4 Choose your outfit Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's go! *Wrong! I need a new look Choice 6 *A happy romantic ending *Something about self-realization and growth (Eat, Pray, Write) *A high-speed car chase. With explosions Choice 7 *I'm glad you two are making your peace *Let's all hug it out! Choice 8 *Feeling confident *Having some doubts *Trying not to think about it Choice 9 *How could I pass up something so entertaining(18��) (That's What Friends Are For) *I'll manage without the extra stories Diamond Choice 1 You get to talk to them all '' *Katie *Chris *James *Zig '''Diamond Choice (Kaitlyn)' *What's your secret guilty pleasure *What's your worst bathroom horror story Diamond Choice (Zig) *What's the most ridiculous thing you've ever done to help a friend *What's your biggest phobia Diamond Choice (Chris) *What's the strangest place you've ever peed *Do you have any hidden talents Diamond Choice (James) *What's the most inappropriate moment you've ever farted *What's your oddest habit Diamond Choice 6 You get to talk to them all *Abbie *Tyler *Zack Diamond Choice (Abbie) *What's something no one would guess that you've done *What's the sweetest thing Tyler has ever done for you? Diamond Choice (Tyler) *What's the most embarrasing photo on your phone? *What's your favorite thing about Abbie Diamond Choice (Zack) *Describe the worst hangover you've ever had *What's the strangest place you've ever hooked up Juicy Gossip Choice 10 This is a timed choice *Touch my nose! (Quickdraw McGraw) *Slap my cheek! *Wave at Kaitlyn! Choice 11 *Try any new foods? *Meet any cuties? *Find treasure in Machu Picchu? Choice 12 *I'm happy to have you back *I'm proud of what you've achieved Chapter Seventeen: Don't You (Forget About Me) Choices Choice 1 *Totally in denial *So glad this year is over *Just ready to party! Choice 2 *Are you crashing? *Are you dating a Hartfeld student? *What are you doing here? Choice 3 *I wasn't worried either *I was pretty concerned for a while Choice 4 *I'm having a blast! *I can't wait for this to be over Choice 5 *Go berry picking! *Attend a summer festival! *Just do what you're comfortable with! Choice 6 *Congratulations! *Isn't it a little soon? Choice 7 *You kept it together pretty well *You were a total mess Choice 8 *Been on your feet too long? *Did you break a nail? *Is it your parents? Choice 9 *Having the night of my life! *Not sure yet. Kiss me again Choice 10 *Let's head back to the suite (30��) *I want to dance with you some more (Gazeb-No) Choice 11 *Came to meddle in my life some more? *What are you even doing here? Choice 12 *Good luck hunting for a new job *I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself *You remind me of a tennis ball You have reached the end of The Freshman, Book 3. For Book 4, click here. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman